leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/CC: Viden, the Seeress of Death
Note TBA Stuff Ability details for Rive, and Paradigm Shift will be added soon (zzz). Champion Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-08-23 |changes = 2015-09-03 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Abilities Viden periodically perceives the mystic bindings which sustains the mortality of nearby visible enemy champions; these bindings appear as radial halos around enemy champions, and converge onto them after 10 seconds proceeding their genesis, before being dispelled after a lingering phase of seconds, during which enemy champions are .}} |description2 = Viden accents the ethereality of the bindings perceived on enemy champions upon damaging them with her abilities: reducing the convergence timer on her target's bindings by ( ''Viden's level'')| |Level 1}} ~ }}seconds. Viden's attacks sever the bindings of enemy champions whose bindings are in their lingering phase: dealing ( ''Viden's level'')%| %|Level 1}} ~ }}per 100 AP)}} of her target's maximum health}} as bonus magic damage, and applying a 100% which decays over 2 seconds.}} |description3 = Hostile immobilizing crowd control effects disorient Viden: dispelling all bindings in which she has currently perceived. |description4 = |targeting = Eyes of the Seeress is an innate passive which consists of two correlated effects. *'Ius' is a self-targeted buff which causes Viden to mark nearby enemy champions with variable halos. *'Egressus' is a self-targeted buff which allows Viden to decrease the convergence timer of her targets' halos, and cast attacks empowered by a non-physical pseudo on-hit effect against enemies whose halos have converged. |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will negate the damage and of Egressus. |additional = *Immobilizing crowd control effects include: , , , , , , , , and . }} Viden hurls a tempered shiv in the target direction: dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck, and it for 2 seconds. |description2 = Upon contacting an enemy, or reaching its maximum range, the shiv shatters into hindering slivers: enemies in a 200-radius area for up to 2 seconds, based on their proximity to the origin of the slivers. |leveling = % AP)}} |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 |targeting = Sunder is a linear, colliding skill shot which deals damage, its target, and expands into a field upon contacting an enemy, or reaching its maximum range. |projectile = true |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The damaging component of Sunder |spelleffects-aoe = The component of Sunder |spellshield = will block the damage and component, or the component of Sunder, but not both. }} Viden conjures a phantasmal safeguard which negates incoming damage and hostile immobilizing crowd control effects for 1 second after an initial delay of 1 second; the delay is indefinitely increased by seconds for every instance of damage sustained by Viden from each unique enemy. |description2 = The safeguard's duration is indefinitely increased by 1 second every time it negates a hostile immobilizing crowd control effect. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ward is a delayed self-targeted ability which negates incoming damage, immobilizing crowd control effects, and increases in duration when it does the aforementioned. |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Ward |additional = *Immobilizing crowd control effects include: , , , , , , , , and . }} Viden's attacks and damaging abilities Strain enemy champions for 4 seconds; Strained enemy champions who are within 1200-units of each other are tethered to one another. |description2 = Viden shatters all tethers present between Strained enemy champions: dealing magic damage to afflicted enemy champions, and them. |leveling2 = % AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Reva is a delayed ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single anomaly's implosion. }} Viden's attacks against enemy champions gain bonus range, and causes her to blink to their hind extremity. Viden cannot blink to the same enemy champion more than once every few seconds. |description2 = Viden unleashes her Egressus for 4 seconds: empowering her attacks and damaging abilities within the duration to deal true damage against enemy champions. While Egressus is unleashed, the effects of Ius are disabled. Severing the bindings of an enemy champion allows Viden to prematurely end the effects of Incendo.}} |description3 = Viden unleashes her Ius for 4 seconds: immediately perceiving the bindings of nearby visible enemy champions, and gaining up to 100% bonus movement speed when moving towards a enemy champion, based on their proximity to her. While Ius is unleashed, the effects of Egressus are disabled. Perceiving a binding entering its lingering phase allows Viden to prematurely end the effects of Deviare.}} |description4 = The cooldowns of Incendo and Deviare are separate, and one may not be activated while the other is in effect. |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Lars is an ability which has a passive component and an active component. *'Qinnis' is a self-targeted buff which passively enhances Siago's damaging abilities against enemies. *'Lars' is a self-targeted buff which causes Siago's next area of effect ability within 5 seconds to link enemy champions. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will prevent the subject champion from being linked. }} Background Description Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Runeterra (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Seeker of Absolution |faction = Independent |allies = Vayne |friends = Irelia, Karma, Tahm Kench |rivals = Bard, Tahm Kench }} Bestowed with the capacity to perceive death ever since birth by the , Viden now travels the obscured districts of Runeterra in the hopes that she may scrape the fragments of lost purpose scattered throughout into some semblance of a whole, lest she be ruined by which she ought to hone: for that is her gift, and for that is her burden. Lore 1='A Troublesome Mistress' "Try that again, and the next thing that gets severed will be your head," the young woman stated, as she twirled the bloodied shiv in her hand . The river demon stepped back in a daze, scrambling with his hands his mouth as it hastily attempted to recognize the severity of his wound; sensations of fresh blood and raw muscle struck his hands. "Now..." the demon slowly mustered, "my dearest young lady, I humbly deliberate that knives aren't the most suitable of accessories to carry so freely." The demon grinned mischievously as his perception of taste gradually, but absolutely returned to him, "You are a lady, after all." "Huh," the woman replied, amused, "well then demon, care to educate me on the facets of human fashion?" "Why," the demon grinned, "I would be ecstatic to..." "But," the woman interjected abruptly, "we don't want to make things dull, now do we?" the woman questioned rhetorically, a grin laced in her face as she turned towards the demon. Then, in what most would perceive as an instant, the woman leapt to the bloodied demon: flirtatiously cradling his giant face, as she whisked the air ever-so near the demon's eyes with her shiv, "If I don't like your teachings, I get to have the left one." The demon sarcastically blushed as it played embarrassed, slightly pushing the woman off of himself, "Young lady, you're violating my right of personal space." The woman projected an accented giggle, as a smirk replete with malice wove into her lips, "You're a real charmer, you know that Tahm?" |-| 2='The Instruments of Obsession' :Narrated by Why is it so that you drive to resist the nature of your ilk? To be willing to accept the burdening trials ahead? Is it out of contempt? To acquire revenge, and to fulfil your wants? Or is it to free yourself from which you ought to hone, and not waste? Inform me my dearest human: what is it that you honestly seek? The excuses for the truth? A concealment for the lie? Or simply the facets you ever so desire? Conqueror of onus, the seeress of death, and my very creation; what is it you wish to be true? And why? Lives cannot be born without the deaths of others, much akin to fires blossoming from the past ashes, and sacred knowledge, being passed on with but the traces of sin; you and your peoples are but a lie, and no matter how supple and charming, a lie is stricken from birth the passage of but falsehood. Even knowing this, would you be willing to discover what you wish are the truths, and what you hope are the lies? We have adopted the entirety of our capacities in creating the universe's image, and as false as this stricken world may be, it's a world filled with warmth and greatness; it is a world filled with you. My creation, even with this strain of knowledge, do you still remain intent on shattering this world, and spoiling the mimic, for the sake of self-fulfilment? I'd once thought that I'd lost everything, despite my very construct, and my incapability of becoming none; the past for me was once bleak, and out of that darkness, came you, and your precious eyes. You may presently lack the devices of true decision, so let me guide you with these final words, my daughter: there is no single truth, nor a lone course. None, even I, are within the reach of true light, and yet here we are, unembraced even by the umbra of lies; do not seek what you think to wish so leisurely, lest true absolution is the least of your worries, as such, is but all of our destination. And if by the last of days, you have made your wishes come true, then so be it. Changelog Sources & Trivia *The visual depictions of Viden are from Giselle, illustrated by alcd. *The name Viden is derived from the word videns, which means seer in Latin. *'Siar' was the name of Viden during her alpha stages. *Proper development of both Viden's kit and background began on the 15th of June. *'Viden' have gone through two major iterations; her first iteration can be found below. Siar does not gain attack damage per level. Instead, Siar's attacks build up stacks of Sinia on her enemies, lasting for up to 6 seconds; Siar disrupts the inherent mortality of enemies who are affixed with stacks of Sinia upon damaging them with Elis: dealing % per 100 AP)}}| AP)}}}}of her target's missing health}} as bonus magic damage per each stack of Sinia they were affixed with (capped at 25 bonus damage per stack versus minions and monsters). Siar can indefinitely build up stacks of Sinia on her enemies, but cannot disrupt the same enemy's mortality more than once every few seconds. Minions and monsters with or less are executed upon being affixed with stacks of Sinia. |description2 = Nearby enemy champions who would receive fatal damage from Elis are and appear rent to Siar and her allies. Upon scoring a kill on an enemy champion with Elis, Siar dispels all stacks of Sinia which are affixed on other enemy champions (stacks on minions and monsters are unaffected): enhancing her next attack against an enemy champion within 4 seconds to build up bonus stacks of Sinia equal in amount to that of which were dispelled, gaining 20% bonus movement speed in combat for 6 seconds, and restoring % per 100 AP)}}| AP)}}}}of her maximum mana}}. |description3 = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 1200 }} Siar hurls a phantasmal shiv in the target direction: dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck. |description2 = The shiv shatters into a shower of crippling slivers upon damaging enemies: enemy champions in a 200-radius area for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} Elis aggravates the ethereal nature of both entities and concepts: destroying oncoming projectiles that are capable of damaging allied champions (excluding turret attacks) upon coming in contact with them. |description2 = Siar conjures around her a halo of vice which lasts for 2 seconds; the halo expands in size as Siar moves towards enemy champions. Enemy champions who come in contact with the halo are for up to 2 seconds when the halo is dispelled (minions and monsters are instead), based on the their proximity to Siar. |description3 = If a enemy champion comes in contact with the halo, Siar gains a shield which decays over 6 seconds, but the halo itself is dispelled. |leveling3 = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 400 ~ 600 }} After casting an ability, Siar's next attack within 4 seconds draws from her target's essence: dealing (6 ''Siar's level'')| }} bonus magic damage. Against enemy champions and enemies, Siar also gains bonus attack speed and movement speed which decays over 4 seconds. |description2 = Siar spites the wounds of the faltered: nearby enemies affixed with stacks of Sinia by 40% for 2 seconds, as well as reducing their and by 20% for the same duration. |description3 = enemy champions are also . |leveling = % % |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} Siar gains bonus . |description2 = Siar unleashes the true potential of her eyes for 4 seconds: causing all of her attacks and damaging abilities within the duration to deal true damage. |leveling = % AP}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} }} Category:Custom champions